Disciple of the Void
by Silver Faction
Summary: Since her resurrection by the hand of Sesshoumaru, Rin would have reoccurring dreams of being someone else. Are they just dreams or something more? SessxRin


Inuyasha and the characters pertaining are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no legal rights to her work.

This is a SessxRin fict

**Disciple of the Void**

**Prologue**

_"You! You...you...beast!"_

Beads of sweat poured down the little girls face. Moaning softly, she tossed on her small pallet layed out on the forest floor. A fearful wimper escapes past her lips as her legs kick uncontrolably in an attempt to fight the visions in her mind.

_"Disciple." The word sounded more like a statement rather than an address._

_She stared in horror at the scene before her. Never could she imagine that she would witness such carnage. The creature stood proudly still clutching the corpse of a dead man. A crimson stain marring the majestic blue robe adorn the lifeless form and dripping down the end of one sleeve to pool on the floor below._

_"So, that would mean the human was, infact, the Master. Hmm...a minor setback. However, you'll do." The deep voice purred in sadistic amusement. Though he took the form of a man, she knew otherwise. This act performed upon her beloved teacher was evil of the worst kind. Beast..._

_"Never!" she bit back, not at all concealing the rage in her tone._

_"I don't believe that was a request. You will gaze into the Void and seek out the priestess of the Jewel." With that, his eyes became red as he displayed his true form._

"No!" Rin screamed with a horse voice, startling her into conciousness. Her little body trembled violently as she opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Without realizing, her eyes searched the area around her for any signs of the moster from her dream. The beast's eyes would forever be burned into her memory. They seemed so familiar like she's seen them before. Like she knew him. Was that really a dream, or something else?

"Rin."

Twisting her upper body around, her line of sight connected with the golden gaze behind her. A flood of unshed tears blurring the tranquil figure of her lord as he sat resting against a large oak tree.

His neutral expression never wavering as he waited.

The child open her mouth to speal but the words mutated into a strangled sob. The tears Rin was trying desperately to hold back spilled over her pale cheeks. Finally in defeat, her head fell forward to face the tousled mess of her pallet.

A series of soft sniffling broke the strained silence of the camp.

"Mi'lord?" The inquiry had, no doubtedly, come from the toad youkai.

"Jaken. Go back to sleep."

There was a long pause before she could hear a quiet grumble of a responce. The soft fluttering of fabric signaling that the retainer was repositioning himself back into his pallet. A suttle snore followed briefly after.

"Rin."

Gathering what little control she could manage, the little girl swallowed the persistant lump that decidedly wish to lodge itself into her throat. "I..I had a bad dream. I dreamt that I watched someone...die and that...I was going to be next."

Her voice almost sounded too soft in her own ears and she wasn't quite sure if even he had heard it. Lifting her eyes once more, she starred beseechingly at the regal figure.

His casual demeanor spoke of complete indeference to the unobservant eye, a white clad knee propped up as its twin layed flat against the ground. The single pale arm braced upon the elevated knee leaving the sleeve to be teased by the occasional breeze.

"Hn."

Sniffling once again, Rin raised one of her sleeves to wipe her still moist eyes of their tears. "L-lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Hn." She watched as the beautiful honeyed eyes slid closed and the onces raised knee fell to match the other.

It warmed her heart at the unspoken invitation and Rin could not help the beaming smile that graced her face. Not one to pass up this wonderful opportunity, the happy girl jumped to her feet to dash over to her lord's side.

A sence of peace washed over her as she snuggled up to his side, placing her head on his chest. The furry pelt gently wrapped around her small form causing Rin to coo in content. Her tiny hand held onto the white silk of his robe much like a safety blanket. As her eyes drifted close from the cradle of his clean and earthly scent, she could vaguely feel the gentle touch of his claws through her hair.

TBC


End file.
